Visiting Your Home
by angel-lida4eva
Summary: A new character comes in to play now. She's got her sights on Inu Yasha too, watch out Inu Yasha, she's coming for you.... R&R please!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: This is my first time writing an Inu Yasha story, so don't be harsh please. I hope you like it.  
  
Visiting Your Home  
  
Prologue  
  
Inu Yasha, Welcome  
  
Kagome ran around her house trying to clean it up really fast. She was expecting Inu Yasha to come over and visit for a few days. Sota popped his head in the room that Kagome was cleaning.  
  
"When will he be here Kagome?" Kagome looked up at her little brother, and wiped her head off. She smiled at her brother.  
  
"He should be here very soon Sota. Don't worry. It won't be long now. You just have to be patient." Oh, if only Kagome could take her own advice. She has been cleaning the house ever since he said that he wanted to visit two weeks ago. She dusted the furniture every day, and vacuumed twice a week. She even gave the poor cat a bath. She looked around the room that she was working in. She smiled at her satisfactory looking room. She then walked into the kitchen and started to wash the breakfast dishes. A smile spread across her face as she thought about all the fun stuff that they could do. She wanted to show him all around the city. She wanted to show him what modern homes looked like, what the market places looked like, and what a school looked like. She also wanted to introduce him to her friends. She couldn't wait, if only he was going to be here for longer she thought to herself.  
  
"Do you want Inu Yasha to stay forever?" A voice asked from behind her. She spun around and looked for whoever had spoken. No one was there. She thought intently. She shook her head and went back to her business. The voice spoke up again.  
  
"Do you want Inu Yasha to stay with you forever?" This time she spun around again and looked. This time someone was there.  
  
"AAHHH!!" Kagome dropped the dish that she was holding. The hideous creature walked towards her.  
  
"Well, do you want him to stay or not?" It looked at her, it's red eyes staring at her. A chill was sent up Kagome's spine.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want with me?" Kagome stuttered. The creature grinned.  
  
"I just want to know one simple answer. Do you want him to stay or not?" Those eyes looked at her with vengeance. For some reason this thing wanted to kill her, she felt sure. But why would it? What or who was it?  
  
"What reason do you have for asking me this question?" Kagome finally rose from the ground, and stood, ready to fight an attack.  
  
Because if you say yes, then."  
  
"Kagome!!" Inu Yasha runs into the room.  
  
"Inu Yasha!"  
  
The creature disappeared before he even turned around.  
  
"I thought that someone else was here. Was someone else here Kagome?" He asked her, checking her over, making sure that she wasn't hurt. He smelled fresh blood.  
  
"Did you hurt yourself again? You can't stay out of trouble for a second." He lifted her hand and looked at it. Sure enough, she had cut her finger from when she dropped the plate.  
  
"Huh? I didn't even feel it." He licked it and tore a section off of a cloth that was laying on the table, and wrapped it up. She watches him. {Oh Inu Yasha, you worry about me too much. You should really not worry about me this much, because the more you worry, the more I fall in love with you.} He looks at her, and her eyes have a glassy look to them.  
  
"Hey, what's with that look?" He stares at her, and she shakes her head as she pops back to reality.  
  
"Nothing, I was just thinking about something stupid, that's all." He stares at her for a little while longer, and pulls her close and hugs her.  
  
"I want you to know, that if you need to talk, I'll listen, okay?" Kagome's eyes begin to water.  
  
"I know that already Inu Yasha, I know." The scene fades out while Inu Yasha is still holding Kagome.  
  
A/N: I hope this is a good way to begin the story for all of you romance lovers out there. Look forward to the next chapter. UNEXPECTED GUESTS! See you next time! 


	2. Unexpected Guests

Disclaimer: I hope that you like the story so far. I don't own Inu Yasha, but I do own the pictures that I draw using the characters, the ideas I mean, and I own this idea, so please don't take it. Alright, Chapter One's up, hope you enjoy! I'll try to update regularly. Oh. Also, if you want any pictures drawn, any anime, but not hentai, please send me your requests. I really need to find something to do with my time. If I email you back and say that I don't know the character, please send me a picture of who you are talking about. Thank you. Keep the emails coming!  
  
Visiting Your Home  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Unexpected Guests  
  
Kagome ends the hug with Inu Yasha, excuses herself, and finds something for him to preoccupy himself while she goes and gets a bath. She shows him a t.v., and that loses his interest quickly. He thinks that it's scary that people are trapped inside a little box. Kagome attempts to explain the concept of the t.v., but fails and tries to find something else for him to do. She then shows him a video game that he can play with. [Okay, so I updated the period that they are in, so sue me, it makes it easier for me to come up with things to have him gain interest in, k?] He looks at the controls, and Kagome gives him a brief overview on how to use the controls to move around the little people. At this point, Sota comes in the room and wrestles with him. Kagome makes her escape. Inu Yasha is not far behind.  
  
"Why are you following me? Weren't you just wrestling my brother a second ago?" Kagome looks at her little brother run up behind him.  
  
"You're a lot weaker than you look Inu Yasha. Why don't you wrestle me with your real strength?" Inu Yasha bends over to look at the little kid.  
  
"Because Inu Yasha has to watch your sister so that she doesn't drown while she's taking a bath." Sota looks at him with a puzzled look, and finally wonders off. Kagome turns sharply on her heel.  
  
"Why did you tell my little brother that? Now mom's not going to trust us being alone together. Inu Yasha, you baka[baka=fool/idiot]! I don't need you watching me! You pervert!!" He looks at her with a calm face.  
  
"Well, it's not like I haven't seen you, you know. All those times, you never grew any. Your so small up top that many would mistake you for a boy."  
  
SMACK!!!!!!  
  
"I HATE YOU INU YASHA!!" Kagome runs off in tears. He sighs.  
  
"I guess that I went to far again. Oh well, she'll eventually forget." He follows where she ran to.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome undresses, and steps into the hot spring. {Inu Yasha, that jerk. Why did he have to say something like that?} She shrinks under the water, and sighs. Then all of a sudden.  
  
CRASH!!!  
  
Kagome jumps up and turns around, careful to cover herself.  
  
"Who's there? Is that you Inu Yasha? If it is, I'm gonna kill you! Huh?" She watches as whoever it was emerges out from behind the debris.  
  
"Hi Kagome. Well, you look well."  
  
"Mi-Miroku! What are you doing here?" Kagome looks at her old friend.  
  
"I wanted to visit you too." He suddenly is standing in front of her and takes her hands in his. "Kagome, will you bear my child? I know I already asked you this once, but you didn't answer." Kagome stares at him. A light bulb goes off in the back of her head.  
  
"IYAGH!!! You cheap man!" She quickly shrinks back under the water. "You did that on purpose didn't you?" A grin spreads across his face as she funs behind a rock and grabs a towel.  
  
"Okay, maybe luck had a big part to do with that." Kagome tries to stomp through the water towards him.  
  
"You are in so much trouble now, when I get over there, I'm gonna.AH!" She slips and falls into the water. Miroku runs into the water and helps her up. He helps her walk over to the side of the hot spring. She collapses.  
  
"Ouch, that really hurt.eh?!?!" Miroku starts to give her a pat down, and moves up her leg to her hip.  
  
SMACK!  
  
"What was that for?" He turns, the big red hand mark on his face.  
  
"I was just merely checking to see if anything was broken." She looks at him.  
  
"You know, you need a new line, that one gets old." He grins.  
  
"Kagome! Are you okay?" Inu Yasha finally comes running into the room. He sees Miroku and glares at him.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Inu Yasha looks and him. Miroku stands up. He helps Kagome up.  
  
"You are a little late. She slipped coming out and you weren't here. Some gentlemen you are Inu Yasha. And you say that you care for her." Inu Yasha's face grows red.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? Who said that I like her?" Miroku raises and eyebrow.  
  
"Why, you did." Kagome looks at him, and he lowers his head to the ground.  
  
"What's going on here Miroku?" Sango and Shippo walk into the room. Sango gives Miroku a glare. He looks back at her.  
  
"It's not what you think. Inu Yasha wasn't around and Kagome slipped when she was in the hot springs so I caught her."  
  
Inu Yasha grabs Kagome and runs out of the room.  
  
"Wonder what his problem is?" Shippo said.  
  
A/N: Do you want to know what his problem is? Then stick around for the next chapter of this Inu Yasha fan fic. R+R please and tell me what you think, please, no really mean flames. 


	3. Honesty

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha, but I do own this idea. I hope you all like the next chapter of Inu Yasha! The password is INGOME!  
  
Visiting Your Home  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Honesty  
  
"Inu Yasha! What is your problem? Why did you just grab me and run away?" Kagome hollers at him. He gently sets her down. She gives him a puzzled look as he turns his back to her.  
  
"Inu Yasha? What's wrong?" She walks around to face him. He has a tear in his eye.[Okay, I'm trying to make a point that even half-demons cry at points. Plus, it's supposed to make Kagome feel sorry for him, so it's not totally true.] She wipes the tear from his eye.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome that I haven't been doing very well with trying to protect you. I have been a little sidetracked lately ever since I've come here." He looks up at her.  
  
"With what? You haven't done anything strange have you?" He shakes his head.  
  
"It's just that I smell something that's not right. It's a demon, I just can't pinpoint it yet. It's after you though, I'm pretty sure of it." He looks at her. She has a scared look on her face.  
  
"Don't worry Kagome! It's probably nothing that I can't save you from." He looks at her as she starts crying.  
  
"What's wrong Kagome? Why are you crying?" He takes her in his arms and hugs her tight.  
  
"That demon is after me, I know that for sure. It came in the form of a strange creature. It wanted to know whether I wanted you to stay with me forever."  
  
"What? Why? Did it say why it wanted to know whether you wanted to stay with me forever?" He looks at her intently. She shakes her head.  
  
"No, it was about to say something when you ran in the kitchen earlier. It just left. It didn't say anything." Inu Yasha ponders over what or who this could be.  
  
"So you couldn't tell at all who it was?" She shakes her head again.  
  
"No, it was cleverly hidden. I got a strange kind of sensation from it though. One that I have felt before, but I'm not sure from where." Kagome looked at him. "Do you have any clue as to who or what it could be?" This time it's Inu Yasha's turn to shake his head.  
  
"I don't have any idea. I wish that I could help, but I just don't know. It sounds so familiar, but from where I don't know." Little did they know, that at that very second, the creature was listening to every word that they spoke.  
  
"I want to know what Kagome is thinking. Does she want Inu Yasha to stay or not? Why didn't she answer me earlier? It wasn't that hard of a question." The creature sulked.  
  
"Who's there?" Sango runs up to where the creature was.  
  
"This girl can see me too? Can't be!" The creature vanished. Sango runs into the room that Kagome and Inu Yasha are standing in.  
  
"Did you guys see that? There was this strange creature out there." Sango looks at Kagome and Inu Yasha.  
  
"You saw it too Sango?" Kagome's face went white. "So does this mean that this thing only appears to girls?" Miroku and Shippo finally join everyone in the room.  
  
"What are you guys talking about? A creature? You two have both seen it?" Miroku looks at Sango and Kagome.  
  
"Yes. Sango just saw it, and earlier before everyone was here, it came to me and asked me questions." Kagome lowered her head.  
  
"Whatever it is, it's mainly after me. That's for sure."  
  
"Hey! Kagome!" Miroku says. "Don't worry so much. Now that you have us here with you, you don't have as much to worry about as you did before. K?" He smiles. Kagome smiles back.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks you guys."  
  
A/N: Wouldn't you like to know what happens next? I'm not gonna tell! You gotta R+R and let me know how much you want to know what's next!! Happy R+R's! Hope to hear from you all soon! 


	4. The Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha, but don't I wish that I did. If I did, I would earn money for the stories I make up for it. Oh well. Here's the next chapter of Visiting Your Home. The password is INGOME! Please visit my website:   
  
Visiting Your Home  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Dream  
  
The day finally ends. Kagome goes to bed, and stares at the ceiling. She lets out a sigh. {I wonder what is trying to come after me, and why it can only appear to girls. And why was it asking me questions about Inu Yasha? Could it be that it wants to take Inu Yasha away from me? Does this creature want Inu Yasha? Or does it want me? But why would it want me?} She rolls onto her side. {Well, whatever reason it has for talking to me, I'll never know.} She falls into a light sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Kagome.."  
  
"Huh?" Kagome raises her head and looks around.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Who's there?" She stands up and looks around. She sees no one. "What's going on? Am I hearing things?"  
  
"Kagome.."  
  
She quickly turns around. "Eh?" A figure floats in front of her.  
  
"Kagome, answer me." The creature's face appears.  
  
"EH? Who are you?!" Kagome looks at the woman.  
  
"I was once in love with Inu Yasha, and my friend got to him first. Kikyo, I'm sure you've heard of her. Well, I thought that it was fate that those two should fall in love. But then after they turned against each other, I've wanted to have him as my own for a very long time. But then you came along." Kagome gulped.  
  
{What does she want with me? It's not like Inu Yasha and I are going out, we're just really good friends.} The woman closes in on Kagome. Kagome jumps back. "What do you want? Why do you ask me such a question? Inu Yasha and I are just really good friends. Why do you think that we are going to stay together forever?" The girl laughs at Kagome.  
  
"Did you ever consider Inu Yasha's feelings Kagome? Did you ever think to yourself that this may be what he wants?" Kagome stared at the woman.  
  
"What?!?! I doubt that Inu Yasha likes me like that! He's always complaining about having to protect me."  
  
"Yes, but have you ever seen him not try to protect you?" She thought for a minute. Other than for in the beginning, he had always tried to protect her it seemed.  
  
"But still, I doubt that he has fallen in love with me because he still loves Kikyo." She lowers her head at the thought of Kikyo and Inu Yasha together. She tries to hold back the tears.  
  
"See? You do love him, but you don't know it yourself. You're trying not to cry right now, because you don't want to believe what you dread will happen." Kagome thinks.  
  
{She's right. I didn't know it before, but that is the last thing that I want to happen. I don't want Inu Yasha and Kikyo to be together, but still, there would be nothing that I could do in order to stop them.}  
  
"So you do want to be with him, don't you?" Kagome nods her head.  
  
"I do, but there is nothing that I can do to separate those two." She jolts her head up. "Oh no, I told you my answer!" The woman grinned.  
  
"I already knew pretty much." Kagome sighs.  
  
"Then why did you scare me so much?" The woman laughed.  
  
"Well, I didn't think that you would be scared that easily." The woman laughed. Kagome blushes.  
  
"Well, it's not too often that someone just appears in my kitchen."  
  
"Anyway, it's nice to know that someone else doesn't want Inu Yasha and Kikyo to get back together." The woman walks up to Kagome. "By the way," She starts to play with Kagome's hair, "my name is Kumara. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
"Now that formal introductions are over, I'm going to control your body for the rest of your life and take Inu Yasha all for myself."  
  
"Eh?!"  
  
A/N: Okay, the ratings may go up. The next few chapters will be kinda kinky. Just a light warning. I may raise the ratings. R+R please. What do you think will happen? Will Inu Yasha know that this is not Kagome or will he be to happy to notice? Find out next time! Chapter 4! Kagome's body, Kumara's lust! Bye for now! 


End file.
